Golpéame
by Ferthebest-ia
Summary: Frida se siente debil, y Manny se ofrece a que entrene con él, pero necesita que ella lo golpee para ver su fuerza, pero ella no quiere, asi que se le ocurre una idea para que ella lo golpee ... Funcionara? Mi primer fic de El Tigre, es tonto! disfruten!


Este es un fic sobre El Tigre, es el primero que hago… así que espero hacerlo va dedicado a xXTigreForeverXx mi amiga Tigrina del Chat! Jajaja.

Espero les guste…

_**Golpéame**_

Era una tarde normal en Ciudad Milagro. Bueno, normal, sacando la parte en la que El Tigre está peleando con Sartana, y Frida intentando liberarse de los bandidos. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía. Manny fácilmente derrotó a Sartana, rompió la guitarra mística y eso acabó con Sartana y con los bandidos.

"Valla eso si que fue fácil, ¿no Frida?" Dijo Manny con un aire de campeón.

"Sí, como sea" Dijo Frida cabizbaja.

"Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Nasa es solo que… nada"

"Anda, vamos Frida, dime"

"Es sólo que soy una torpe, débil e indefensa debilucha"

"¿Porqué dices eso?"

"¿No me viste ahí con los bandidos? ¡No podía hacer nada!"

"Pero si tu…"

"No Manny, no intentes consolarme" Dijo interrumpiendo.

"¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no entrenas conmigo?"

"¿Entrenar contigo?"

"¡Si! Así serás mas ágil y no te sentirás mal"

"De… acuerdo"

"¡Genial! Ven, vamos a mi casa"

Ya en la casa del macho….

"Bueno, Frida, primero debemos ver cuanta fuerza tienes"

"Está bien"

"Anda, golpéame"

"¿Qué?"

"Que me golpees"

"No voy a golpearte"

"Anda, vamos"

"Manny no voy a golpearte"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se… no quiero"

"Entonces tendré que hacer que me golpees"

"Intenta lo que quieras, pero no lo lograrás"

"¿Ah si?"

Manny estaba a punto de hacer, lo que iba a hacer a Frida golpearlo, pero luego algo, o mejor dicho alguien, los interrumpió. Y si Manny hacía eso frente a esa persona, éste si que lo iba a golpear muy fuerte.

"Hola… Papá…"

"Hola Mijo, hola Frida"

"Hola Señor Rivera"

"Niños, quieren helado, compré un poco"

"¡Claro!" Dijeron los dos al unísono.

Luego de una deliciosa porción de helado, Manny y Frida se pusieron a ver la televisión. Olvidándose del asunto de entrenar. Luego llego la noche y el papá de Frida comenzó a llamar por celular a su hija para que volviera a casa. Manny se ofreció a acompañar a Frida, ya que no iba a dejar que una niña ande sola en la noche en una ciudad así. Además iba a aprovechar para hacer eso que quería hacer.

Pero algo arruinó su plan. La lluvia, llovía tanto que Rodolfo le dijo a Manny que mejor ella llevaba a Frida, así que se tuvo que quedar con las ganas.

Al otro día Manny le dijo a Frida que valla a su casa, porque había rentado una película que ellos hacía meses se morían por ver.

Frida llegó en menos de cinco minutos, con una bolsa llena de palomitas en una mano y en la otra un enorme vaso lleno de gaseosa.

La película empezó y los dos se concentraron tanto en ella, que no se dieron cuenta de que Rodolfo y Grandpapi se fueron. Y para poder avisarle le dejaron una nota a Manny pegada en la mano, pero éste ni cuenta se dio.

Cuando la película terminó, los dos amigos reaccionaron, y se dieron cuenta de que todavía estaban vivos. Manny notó la nota que tenían en su mano, al terminar de leerla, emboza una sonrisa malvada.

"¿Qué haremos ahora Manny?"

"¿Qué tal si entrenamos?"

"Ya te dije que no voy a golpearte"

"No, no, no es necesario, pero si vamos a entrenar, ¿Quieres?"

"Está bien"

"De acuerdo, vamos afuera"

Frida se dio la vuelta para salir afuera y Manny se preparaba para hacer lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer así que… lo hizo. Cuando Frida se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, Manny le dio un pellizcón al trasero de Frida.

Ésta en un solo segundo, se dio la vuelta y le dio con el puño al ojo de Manny, tirándolo contra el sillón. Fue un golpe muy fuerte. No importaba si él era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Nadie, podía propasarse con ella.

"¡Como te atreves a hacerme eso! ¡Quién te crees que eres! ¡Intenta hacerlo de nuevo y te voy a dar de patadas en la cara!"

Manny solo se reía y se sobaba el ojo. Había sido un golpe fuerte. Pero eso, solo hacía a Frida enojarse más.

"Lo siento, es que tu no querías golpearme, y necesitaba saber que tan fuerte eres. Y valla que si eres fuerte."

"¡Podrías haber intentado otra cosa!"

"Es que sólo se me ocurrió eso… bueno… eso y otra cosa, pero sabía que con lo otro no me ibas a golpear"

"Que otra cosa"

Manny tomó el brazo de Frida y la jaló hacia el. Entonces la toma por la cintura y la besa en un apasionado beso. Frida no tardó en corresponder, así que cerró los ojos y rodeó el cuello de Manny con sus brazos. Que quede claro que no se estaban dando un beso cualquiera, se estaban dando un "beso francés" y creo que ya saben lo que eso significa… y si no saben, pregunten a sus padres o a alguien que sepa.

Manny comenzó a bajar un poco su mano para repetir lo que había hecho, al pareces le gustó esa experiencia, pero su mano fue interrumpida por la de Frida, quien la subió a su lugar.

Eso si, el beso no paro en ningún momento, ni mucho menos por la falta de aire, porque creo que para algo Dios nos dio narices.

Luego de unos varios, varios, varios minutos, sus bocas se separaron, y unieron sus frentes.

"Tenías razón, Manny"

"En que"

"No iba a golpearte por eso"

Los dos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse de manera francesa otra vez. Tal vez ellos no entrenaron en todo el día, pero sus bocas estaban muy bien ejercitadas.

_**Fin**_

Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que fue una cursilería, pero entiendan que es mi primer fic de El Tigre, y esta idea la tenía en la cabeza ya hace tiempo.

Besos.

Se portan mal

Atte: Fer the best-ia


End file.
